


New Years Eve

by MaddieMeech



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Agents of SHIELD Holiday Exchange, F/M, Marvel Universe, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMeech/pseuds/MaddieMeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve and FitzSimmons debate on sharing a New Year's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve

Simmons returned to the Bus on New Years Eve.   
It had been two weeks since Fitz had seen her. She was spending Christmas with her family. The loss of Agent Trip had hit everyone hard... HYDRA was on the loose, and there was no time for celebration among Coulson's team.   
Coulson and May spent their days in Coulson's office, or on comms with high ranking individuals. Skye was in isolation. Bobbi and Hunter were overseas on a scouting mission. THEIR HONEYMOON.   
Meanwhile, Fitz and Mack almost never came out of the garage. They were working effortlessly on new technologies. The only holiday-related activities they had gotten into was a small gift exchange. Mack had gotten Fitz a large sock monkey. It was proudly displayed on the shelf among various wrenches. 

Fitz was surprised to see Simmons back on New Years Eve. January 2nd, she had told him. I'll call you on Christmas and New Years. Instead, she was standing at the entranceway to the garage with her suitcases, flashing her radiant smile at Fitz.   
"Agent Simmons!" Mack exclaimed, dropping his metal-working tools and hugging her before Fitz could say anything. "What are you doing back?"   
Simmons shrugged, slowly placing her bags down on the ground. "My parents wanted to see me, but I felt guilty about being away from you. All of you. I didn't want to miss New Years, anyhow. I brought those little hats and streamers."  
"You did not-" Mack started.  
"I like those," said Fitz quickly. "How was your Christmas, Jemma?"  
"Good," she said simply. "Yes, it was quite good. I see you got a sock monkey. I suppose Mack caught on to your little monkey obsession?"  
"It's not an obsession. Monkeys are highly functional animals with human-like qualities that can fit inside small spaces-"  
"Fitz!"

***  
11 pm

"One hour to New Years!" Mack exclaimed, holding up his phone, which was online, tracking an online countdown.   
"I think we should bring out the hats!" Simmons reached into her shopping bag, and pulled out tacky, store-bought party hats, complete with elastic chin straps. Simmons placed one on her own head, and decided to put the other 2 hats on Mack and Fitz herself.   
"Oh, you two look so adorable in your little party hats. Why don't we do one of those selfie things!"  
"hashtag new years selfie," said Fitz.   
Simmons took out her travel camera and turned it around as she motioned for Mack and Fitz to lean in on either side of her.   
"Okay," said Mack. "Now smile."

 

[bad edit]

 

Simmons looked at the picture.   
"Gosh, that's terrible. Fitz, you weren't smiling."

 

11:30 pm  
"Oh yeah. Simmons, I got you a gift."  
"Oh, Fitz... you didn't have to..."  
Fitz handed her a small cardboard box. "We didn't have wrapping paper," he explained.   
"That's alright."  
Simmons opened the box carefully, holding up the small, intricate object.   
"You made this?"  
"Mack helped."  
"It's a beautiful replica... I can't believe you'd make this for me..."   
"See what happens if you pull the string..." Fitz said, smiling as his fingers grazed his handiwork.  
"EXTERMINATE."  
Simmons laughed a little.   
"I knew you'd like it," said Fitz. "You got me that TARDIS model a few years ago... and Daleks are your favourite..."  
"Oh, Fitz. I love it!" She embraced him in a big hug. Fitz looked over at Mack excitedly. Mack gave him a silent thumbs up. 

11:55 pm  
"... and that's when the Time Vortex collapsed. It wasn't the finale of Series 13, it was the penultimate episode."  
"Oh, you're right Fitz. No, no the finale of series 13 was when the-"  
"Mack is gone," he interrupted.  
"Why would he leave us?"  
"It's the social implications he was trying to thrust upon us-"  
"...Ah, he wants us to be alone in order to convey his supposed romantic emotions between you and I that would otherwise have been left idle..."  
"Yes, but I caught your use of 'supposed', which implies that he made a highly false assumption."  
"Clearly!" Simmons said, letting out an exasperated sigh.   
"Well, I don't think he's going to be here at midnight," Fitz said, glancing at the closed doorway.  
"No, and we only have..." Simmons checked the clock- "3 minutes until midnight."  
"We should probably do something then," Fitz suggested.   
"Yes, I brought noise makers."  
"I meant... we should open a bottle of champagne, or something. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"  
"It's a stupid tradition, Fitz! By that logic we're supposed to kiss at midnight!"  
Fitz looked at Simmons for a millisecond, before dropping his gaze to the floor. "I'm going to check Mack's minifridge. He might have some sort of traditional ...alcoholic drink... of some sort."  
"Just- just make sure it's something light."  
"Yeah. Of course."  
Two minutes later Fitz sat beside Simmons, and handed her a light beer.  
"It was all he had."  
"We have one minute," Simmons said, pointing at the clock. She gave Fitz a slightly nervous smile.  
"Semi-decadal new years," Fitz noted.   
"In one minute we will be in the exact middle of this decade! Of course, that's only theoretical, technically. The center is a moment infinitely small, it's existance is truly..."  
"Only a theoretical concept," Fitz finished.   
Simmons passed Fitz a noise maker. "We have thirty seconds."  
"Good thing the clock is nearly atomic," Fitz said.   
"The most accurate in the United States."  
"Twenty seconds."  
Simmons placed a hand on Fitz's knee. "You know, if you wanted we could, you know..."   
"We could what...?"  
"Share a New Years kiss."  
"Oh... well, if you want- I mean-" Fitz blinked, frequently, fumbling around with his thumbs.   
"Yeah, if you want to... it was just an idea. I don't mind, I guess."  
"You mean as friends," Fitz tried to clarify.  
"I mean, it doesn't have to be either way, just because it's New Years."  
"I don't want it to be awkward... we don't have to, if you don't feel comfortable."  
"Well, I mean, no one's around... it's what Mack's expecting."  
"So just because Mack's expecting us to, we're going to kiss?"  
"No, you're right, that's a stupid reason."  
"Jemma, 5 seconds." Fitz's voice was a nervous whine.  
"4 seconds."  
"3 seconds."  
"2 seconds. So are we-"  
"Happy New Years," said Fitz.   
They held each others' slightly awkward gaze for about 10 seconds.  
"Just kiss me before it's 12:01," Simmons said quietly.  
"Okay. Well, I guess this doesn't have to mean anything, or whatever. It can just be-"  
Simmons interrupted Fitz's train of thought, kissing him.


End file.
